


Undercover Downworlder

by Lillithorn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Discrimination Against Downworlders, Downworlder Politics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillithorn/pseuds/Lillithorn
Summary: While Alec is deep in negotiations to unite Downworlders and Shadowhunters, a plot to assassinate him is discovered, but the perpetrators remain unknown. With some magical help from Magnus, the aid of Luke's connections, and Simon's loyal friendship, Alec goes undercover as a downworlder to flush out his mysterious nemesis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks to my amazing beta, [followmeintotheshadowworld](https://followmeintotheshadows.tumblr.com) (aka [Followmeintotheshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Followmeintotheshadows/pseuds/Followmeintotheshadows))!!! Thank you!
> 
> Written for the [Shadowhunter Hiatus Bang S3 Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShHiatusBang_2018).

"This is a terrible idea. I’m being underutilized by being put into hiding," Alec grumbled.

"Stop arguing, Alec! It's been decided." Jace instructed sharply. His frustration showing freely.

"Try not to move, Alexander. It will take less time if you stop shaking the magic by talking.” Magnus suggested gently. 

“Terrible idea.” Alec mumbled trying to keep his mouth still. But as he is not an accomplished ventriloquist, the attempt missed its mark.

"What’s happening?" Maia asked, tray of drinks in hand as she walked into the backroom of the Hunter’s Moon. She was wondering if she’d regret letting them use this space for what was now obviously complicated shenanigans.

Simon took a glass of blood from her tray and brought her up to speed. "It's a witness protection program of sorts. Alec is apparently the target of some big bad conspiracy.  The attacks started out seemingly random. We thought they were your standard demon presence at first. But we realized that someone is trying to take out the Head of the Institute."

"Alec has to lie low for a bit while we hunt down the source of the attacks." Jace added, cutting off Simon's story telling.

"I should be facing down this enemy, not hiding." Alec argued, but with less enthusiasm. He was growing tired of fighting the group on this.

“We can’t investigate and fend off the attacks at the same time. We need to limit the battles we're waging here,” countered Jace.

Magnus finished the last of the glamour now hiding Alec's runes.

"You can still use them," Magnus instructed,  waving a hand over a rune on his arm, "but only if absolutely necessary. It’ll blow your cover completely to all witnesses. The glamour will trick others' minds, but if they see you use a rune the glamour will lose its effect."

"What is the point of covering up my runes if I still look the same?" Alec asked "Can't you change my face, my appearance, something?"

"No darling. They’ll be expecting that, and a spell that big is traceable by even a beginner mage."

"Oh. Well I need something and I'm not wearing one of those mundane child monster masks," Alec snapped.

"They make adult size masks." Simon chipped in.

"I have a slightly better plan." Magnus suggested matter of factly, sauntering across the room to  address the group. "In addition to the light glamour covering his runes, Alexander is covered in a perception spell. It’s simple enough to not trigger any radar. It’ll make him seem familiar to everyone, but they won't know why. They’ll assume he’s just another downworlder that runs in the same circles as them, but they haven’t directly met yet."

"Still a terrible plan," Alec said distractedly as he scowled into the mirror.

Magnus scowled at him silently, giving him a sideways glance.

Alec caught his narrowed eyes and slowly blew out a breath. "I mean, thank you. Thank you, Magnus."

"Of course, Alexander" Magnus took his lover's face in his hands and kissed him gently. "Trust me. This will work. You’ll be safe. We’ll figure out who is after you and keep you safe."


	2. Introduced to the Downworld

Luke and Simon stood in the alley behind the Jade Wolf; their designated rendezvous point with Alec. They stood silently watching the sun set.  The movement of a man turning the corner into the alley caught their eye, and they both looked down, trying to act casual.

"We need to get rid of this guy before Alec gets here," Simon whispered to Luke as it became clear he was headed right for them.

"I'll talk to him. I think I've met him before," Luke replied.

"Ok I'm here, let's do this," Alec said apprehensively.

"Hey Buddy, I think you have us confused," Luke started.

"Luke, it's me. It's . . . John." Alec informed him with his hands in the air signing imaginary quotes around John.

"Oh, wow! I didn’t recognize you!" Simon shouted.

"Shhh, calm yourself, vampire." Alec chastised. “You saw me earlier today.”

"You ready to join the pack?" Asked Luke, deciding to wait to  address Simon’s sudden onset memory issue once everything settled a bit

"I still don't understand why you couldn't pose as a vampire," Simon said.

"Simon, stop talking like that now. This is John, a recent recruit from the Toronto pack." Luke stared him down with a glare that clearly communicated,  _ shut it _ .

Simon did not get the message. "I'm just saying, I can be trusted to hide him. And we are way more in the shadows than werewolves."

Alec rolled his eyes, letting out a slow steadying breath, annoyance clearly showing on his face. He leaned closer and whispered, "I don't have any downworlder abilities. I have my own, just shielded. So the first time I don't show fangs, or get handed a glass of blood, cover blown. At least Shadowhunter strength and werewolf strength are comparable."

"Well, sure," Simon said, "but what about when you don't change into a wolf."

"Have you seen every werewolf you know in wolf form?" asked Luke.

"I get it," Simon mumbled, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Good," Alec clipped. "Now shut up."

The three of them walked into the Jade Wolf.

**_____________________________**

It didn’t take long for Alec and Luke to realize that Magnus’s perception filter had an unexpected side effect. After introducing “John” to the same pack members multiple times, Luke discovered his earlier doubts about Simon’s mental state were misplaced. Luke called Simon over to discuss the situation.

“So, no one can remember meeting me?” Alec wondered.

“Appears so,” affirmed Luke.

“But you two can?” Alec asked.

“Not really,” corrected Luke. “We know who you are because we know you from before the spell, and know you are undercover here with the filter. So we assume that the newcomer that we sorta know but can’t place, just chillin' in our secret hideout, is you.” 

“This is terrible!” shouted Alec, seriously doubting this crazy plan even more now.

“It’s not that bad,” Luke soothed.

“Not that bad? My whole existence right now is avoiding being seen or else I have to be reintroduced to the same people over and over. I have better things to do.” Alec said.

“You’re missing the benefits.” Simon cut in. “Say you get in over your head…”

“I wouldn’t,” interrupted Alec.

“Hypothetically, let’s say you do.” Simon held up his hands willing Alec to let him finish. “You could get into the craziest of pickles. You could accidentally offend the meanest wolf around. Or get discovered. Or just say something awkward. Or . . . “

“Your point is Lewis?” Alec demanded, his aggravation growing by the second.

“The point is, it won’t matter,” Simon continued seamlessly. “No matter what sticky situation you get into, you just run around a corner, then strike a cool dude pose, you know act all casual.” Simon leaned against one of the restaurant’s supporting beams attempting to look like he didn’t care about anything. “Then when your pursuers come around the corner their target will be nowhere in sight. There'll be just you. And they’ll be like ‘hey, did you see a guy run this way? Who are you? Do I know you?’ Pretty solid super power for your current objective.” 

“That is a ridiculous scenario.” Alec rolled his eyes. “And this is a handicap. It forces me to hide. I can’t build a relationship with anyone.”

“Exactly!” exclaimed Simon. “Your one objective is to stay hidden.”

“He’s right,” added Luke.

“Oh!” realization struck Alec. “This isn’t a side effect of the spell, it’s the purpose. I gotta go.” Alec took off at a run, his anger rolling off of him.

‘Wait!” Luke ordered, but Alec was gone.

**_________________**

“You have to remove it!” Alec demanded.

“Absolutely not,” Magnus disagreed.

“Magnus, I insist you remove it.”

“I am not, under any circumstance, no matter how loud and angry you get, removing the very magic that’s keeping you safe right now,” Magnus reasoned.

“Look, it’s helpful, but not productive,” Alec waved his hands at Magnus. “I can’t build enough trust with anyone for them to tell me anything useful.”

“Alexander! You’re not suppose to. You’re hiding out while Clary, Izzy, and Jace figure this out. Your only job is to stay hidden and safe so the others can focus on solving this thing. You’re not on an undercover opp.”

“That is a waste of my time and my abilities. I refuse to do nothing. A double sided attack makes the most sense. I’m on the inside. Let me do what I can to help while staying safe.” Alec tried to make Magnus see his point.

“That’s the problem Alexander. Undercover missions aren’t safe. They are inherently risky.”

“I’ll be safe.” Alec insisted.

“I have no doubt you will. But the chances of being discovered as you, or at least as not one of them, is so much higher if you start building relationships.” Magnus’s brow furrowed.

“I won’t get caught,” Alec argued. “Even if I do, I’m not going undercover with the underworld mob. These are your everyday werewolves and vamps and seelies we’re talking about. You’re exaggerating the danger.”

“I’m really not. Tensions are already high between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. Even safe Downworlders will treat you with contempt, and possibly--no, probably--resort to violence if they find out who you are. Any Downworlder will react with distrust if they find out a Shadowhunter has been living among them, learning their secrets, spying on them.”

“If they have nothing to hide, then they shouldn’t care,” Alec declared.

“That’s insane! You must be crazy if you believe that only criminals will defend their basic privacy rights.” Magnus glared at Alec.

Alec didn’t know what to say. Magnus had never spoken to him this way.

Alec stopped and took a deep breath. “Look, Magnus, I’m sorry. I approached you while I was upset and I wasn’t thinking logically. The bottom line is, it’s no longer working for me to be reintroduced to every downworlder everytime they see me. I have to always be with Luke or Simon. I spend all my time avoiding contact whenever possible. I’m lonely,” his voice trailed off. He paused to regain his composure. “Luke has a lot of responsibilities other than me, and Simon can’t be the end-all-be-all of my social interaction. I’m going out of my mind. I know everyone thinks I hate everyone, but I need to be around others from time to time. Just like anyone else.”

“Ok, ok, Alexander.” Magnus gave in, wasting no time. With blue trails following his finger motions, he got to work. “But we better think of a better back story.”


	3. Mulligan

Alec stood in front of the Hunter’s Moon. It was late, or actually kind of early if you weren’t nocturnal. The loud voices echoing out of the bar did nothing to calm Alec’s nerves. But he was determined. He was going to walk in there and establish himself as a new member of the pack; an ally that could be trusted, and more importantly, one they could confide in.

Luke thought the more relaxed atmosphere of the Downworlder bar would help Alec be accepted. Everyone being a little liquored up could only help smooth out the rough edges of his cover story. Plus, Alec was really tired of “meeting” people at the Jade Wolf.

“Tell me again,” Luke encouraged.

Alec rolled his eyes. They had practiced this all the way there. “It’s like the night before a big test, Luke. If I don’t know it by now, I’m not going to.”

“That’s unacceptable,” Luke clipped. “If you don’t know it, you’re not going in there.”

“Luke,” Alec started but was silenced  by Luke’s hand flying up to signal stop.

“No, Alec. This _has_  to work,” Luke stressed. “If it doesn’t, you’re dead. And then I’m dead, and everyone’s dead, because Magnus will go on a murderous rampage starting with the people who promised him they’d keep you safe.”

“You’ve never been prone to such drama and over exaggeration before, Luke. Did you body swap with Lewis?”

“Body swap? Did you?” Luke shook his head. “I’m not over exaggerating. Magnus threw a lemon at me when I showed up to pick you up. That was just for failing to keep you from going to him and talking him into your plan.”

Alec smiled, trying very hard to hold in his laughter.

“Sure, it’s all fun and games until someone ends up with a lemon sized bruise on their face. I think he aimed for my eye!”

“Fine,” Alec regained his composure and conceded the argument. Well, kind of. “I’m Peter. I’m from Nebraska, blah blah blah. I have never known a pack. Lone wolf, blah blah blah. So the first pack I met, I latched onto, which resulted in me falling in with a bad crowd. I tried to flee the trouble there, but it followed me here. Which cues your lines, Luke.”

“I’d be more concerned that you weren't taking this seriously, but I think your genuine animosity towards talking about yourself, fake-self included, will translate well for your cover.” Luke walked into the Hunter’s Moon shaking his head.

Alec walked in closely following Luke. The bar came to a sudden silent pause as all the wolves halted their conversations and deferred to their leader. Luke gave a gesture for them to continue and walked to the bar without hesitation. At Luke’s cue the patrons picked up their conversations and the loud volume and chaotic energy returned. Luke leaned over the bar to talk directly to Maia. She nodded and got to work placing as many shot glasses on a tray that could fit and filled them up.

When she finished, Luke handed Alec a shot glass from the tray, and then handed the tray to a werewolf on his left. He took one for himself, and set aside one for Maia before announcing to the werewolf holding the tray, “take one and pass on the tray. We are celebrating tonight! We welcome a new member to the New York pack!”

“Yeah!” the group of werewolves shouted, ready and willing for a celebration.

An anticipatory quiet began to wash through the room as the tray made its rounds. Low mumbles and whispers were left in its wake.

Luke relaxed and waited patiently until he saw the last recipient take their shot and set the empty tray on the bar. With all eyes on him, he raised his glass, his fellow werewolves and other Downworlder bar patrons following his gesture.

“We toast to Peter,” Luke slapped his free hand down on Alec’s shoulder. “The newest member of the New York pack.”

The erupting cheers battled the wary mumblings.

Luke continued, “Peter comes to us the same way most of us came here. He was lost. He had no home left. The human world turned its back on him and no pack stepped up. That changes tonight. He has found his home. His family. His pack!” Luke slammed the shot onto the bar with a loud thud. “To Peter!” Luke shouted as he brought the glass back up, and threw back the shot.

The crowd followed suit, “to Peter!” The bar filled with shouts and the sounds of slamming shot glasses.

Luke leaned over to Alec, “get ready Peter. Time to meet your fellow pack members.”

The questions came fast and continuous. Alec fielded the questions with relaxed ease. Maybe practicing so much wasn’t the worst idea ever.

After the initial onslaught of questions the conversation shifted to the more high energy wolves talking over each other about how Peter’s story reminded them of their own. Alec felt a bond growing, and found himself frequently reminding himself it was only pretend.

Luke had settled in a corner of the bar sitting at the far edge of a booth, always keeping an eye on the door.  Not that it even mattered in this instance, because members of the pack surrounded him on all sides, almost blocking him from view.  Alec excused himself from the group around him and made his way to Luke to find out what had enthralled such a large crowd.

“So I approached cautiously, not yet knowing what I was walking into. There I see Peter, on the ground surrounded on all sides by vicious packless wolves showing no mercy in their onslaught. I had heard the expression _kick a man when he’s down_ , but never before had I come across a group with so little honor as to experience it first hand. I made my presence known and offered them a new target, but they opted to run.” That earned him a few chuckles. “I picked Peter up, brushed him off, and after a proper vetting, I offered him a home in our pack. He accepted and I brought him straight here.” Luke gestured to Alec who was wearing a washable-glamour of dirt as well as a fade-glamour of bruises, cuts, and scrapes.

“Tell it again!” shouted a thoroughly inebriated woman who was sloshing more beer out of her glass than she was drinking at this point.

“I think storytime is over kids,” Maia said in good humor coming up behind the group. “Time to head out everyone.”

The patrons simultaneously tipped their glasses back, finishing their drinks, before making their way out the door.  Maia locked the door behind the last patron.

Maia turned to Alec, “well done, Peter,” she smiled, her big brown eyes shining.

Alec wasn’t sure, but he thought she winked at him. Was she flirting?

“Um, oh, thanks,” He fumbled, searching his mind for a plan. He always forgot to plan for this kind of thing.

“How do you know?” Luke asked Maia.

“I’m not an idiot,” she stated with a tone that conveyed she was confused by Luke’s confusion.

“Oh good!” Alec relaxed.

“How do you think it went?” Luke asked.

“Reasonably believable. Some are skeptical because you’ve been bringing a lot of ‘new’ wolves around lately, but I think you created a good foundation for our friend Peter here.” Maia reasoned.

“Care to share any other insights?” Alec inquired.

“Like what?”

“Anything that would shed light on my predicament.”

Maia raised her eyebrows, “you really think if I did I would wait for you to ask me? It’s all the same old whispers. A general distrust of Shadowhunters and the Alliance. As well as a growing concern that Luke has been compromised due to his support of both.”

“That is exactly the kind of thing I’m talking about,” Alec snapped. “Who has been expressing these sentiments?”

“I’m not telling you that! These aren’t unusual sentiments considering how Downworlders are treated by the Clave. And last I checked, expressing concern is not a crime, yet,” she retorted.

“I thought you were on our side!” Alec was quickly losing his temper.

“I am,” Maia’s voice raised to meet Alec’s. “But I’m not writing you a list so you can reenact the Red Scare with my friends.”

“Both of you calm down, right now,” Luke ordered. “Maia’s right. It’s not inherently suspicious to express a sentiment of concern or skepticism regarding leadership. However, there is a real threat present. There have been attempts on Alec’s life. He is understandably eager to identify and neutralize the threat. We need to work together, Alec. We need your help, Maia.”

Maia was still fuming, but had relaxed her posture slightly. “If you want to identify who’s expressing their concerns about the Clave regulating us into extinction, then feel free to hang around here on any given night. I won’t stop you, but you’d be wasting your time.” She turned to Luke, “hope that’s helpful.”

Alec found out over the following two nights that it was not in fact helpful. Maia was right. There was nothing to be gained from continued eavesdropping at the bar. Unless he was interested in a witch hunt, which despite what Maia apparently thought of him, he was not.


	4. Let’s Go Clubbing

“You want to do what?” Magnus’s surprised voice rang through the phone receiver.

Alec sat on his bed in the middle of the temporary lodging Luke had arranged for him as the newest pack member. He was keeping his voice low just in case he was wrong about being alone in the house at the moment.

“Please, Magnus. I’ve exhausted my investigation attempts at the Hunter’s Moon and the  Jade Wolf. The next logical place to stake out is your club.”

Silence was Alec’s only answer.

“You and me investigating together. It’ll be fun,” Alec suggested.

“No,” Magnus answered succinctly.

“I miss you!” Alec tried to sound as pitiful as he possibly could. 

“That’s not going to work, Alexander. I miss you too, but that’s not the problem.”

“Then what is?” Alec was feeling his last chance slip away.

“You want me to hang out at my own club with a newbie werewolf while the head of the New York Institute is M.I.A., and all the whispers and rumors have his disappearance linked to the pack. No. The only possible results of that plan is  _ A,  _ blowing your cover, or  _ B _ , getting me dragged away by the Shadowhunters who are searching for you. I have a better idea. Lay low! I glamoured you into your new disguise so you could do some passive investigating. Make some friends, overhear some secrets, but keep it casual, Alexander.”

Alec knew when to call it. “Ok, ok Magnus, of course, you’re right. I’m just a little stir crazy. Thanks,” he conceded, a new plan forming in his mind.

“No problem Alexander, It was great talking to you.”

After saying a proper goodbye, Alec hung up the phone, and then immediately called Simon. “Lewis, you and me are going clubbing. Get ready and pick me up ASAP.”

_______________

“I can’t believe we haven’t done this before,” Simon mused as he walked into Pandemonium with Alec. “You and me clubbing. Simon and Al . . . Peter. Simon and Peter.”

“Good catch, Lewis,” Alec quipped. “And I told you over the phone, when you picked me up, and in the car on the way here; this is business. We are investigating.”

“Yeah, I know, but I’m not the one blowing our covers with this conversation. Setting up our cover story for the bouncer to overhear is espionage 101,” Simon retorted.

Alec’s shocked musings over the actual merit of Simon’s point was interrupted by Simon grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bar.

Magnus saw them make their way through the club and come to a stop in the middle  of the crowded bar. He blew out a slow controlled breath before gesturing for two members of his club security to lean in closer. “Keep an eye on that vampire and werewolf. One’s a troublemaker and the other’s new. If they step one foot out of line, come directly to me. Do not engage.”

“Understood,” the two men replied and left Magnus’s side to carry out their instructions. Two other security team members replaced them.

Alec and Simon reached the bar and ordered their drinks. Simon handed Alec his drink and then was immediately pulling him towards the dance floor. Alec held his glass with two hands and tried to take large gulps so the liquid would stop splashing onto his hands as other dancers bumped him. Simon was oblivious to Alec’s trouble and looked like a natural on the floor. Eventually Alec got his drink to a manageable level and began rocking side to side while canvasing the room.

An hour went by and he didn’t see what he was looking for. He wasn’t really sure what he was looking for but he was sure he’d know it when he saw it. As the tune changed, Alec took his chance and made his way off the dance floor while everyone was momentarily paused waiting for the next song.

With nowhere in mind to go, he headed to the bathroom. He figured waiting in line would give him somewhere slightly less awkward to stand. As the line inched forward and he turned the corner, a conversation caught his attention.

“That Shadowhunter is nowhere good enough for him,” a statuesque man with dark features said.

His friend agreed sympathetically, “I know. Don’t worry, it won’t last long. Just be patient. Magnus will drop him soon, I’m sure.”

“I don’t know. Magnus has been acting differently. I don’t know if letting their relationship run its natural course will work in my favor,” said the first man.

“Trust me,” pleaded the second man. “Play it cool. Then you can swoop in when Magnus is crushed from the fall out and comfort him.”

“Or, I could help out fate a little. I don’t know. Accidents happen. Alec really should be more careful.” The two men laughed.

Alec wasn’t laughing. He quickly closed the gap between him and the first man, so he was staring him dead in the eye. “So that’s it?” he shouted “This is all about jealousy?”

“We have no idea what you’re talking about,” said the second man. “Calm down buddy, go get some fresh air.”

“Get out of my face,” the first man shoved Alec hard.

Alec shoved back. Like a lit match thrown on gasoline, their fight erupted.

“Stop!” Magnus’s voice echoed through the club, helped by the sudden stop of the music.

Alec froze. The man took a step back, dusted himself off, and puffed up his chest. He laughed heartily as he opened a portal. “This isn’t over.” His laughter echoed through the night club as every patron watched Magnus stroll over to the fighters. The man pushed his friend through the portal and jumped in himself.

Magnus reached the spot right in front of where the portal had just closed. He concentrated hard and moved his hands around as if feeling along a wall that no one could see. With a smirk he grabbed the air and pulled his hands apart. As he did, the portal opened back up. He reached through with one arm and pulled the warlock out. The stranger was trying to pull free of Magnus’s grip as Magnus closed the portal with his free hand. “That sounded like a threat. No fighting, and no threats in my club!”  He turned on his heels and headed towards the back of the club with the man still in his grasp. He put his other hand on Alec’s upper back as he passed him, and led him along as well. 

Simon ran up alongside them and matched their pace.

They walked the rest of the way to Magnus’s office in the back corner of the club in complete silence.

“Pardon the mess, and decor,” Magnus apologized to each man. “I never use it so I’ve never redecorated.”

The boxes stacked floor to ceiling along two walls made the room look more like a storage closet than an office. Alec drew a finger across a shelf and grimaced as a deep line was drawn in the dust.

“Sit,” Magnus calmly instructed them, and dismissed his security with a flick of a finger. Once they were alone he turned to Alec, “And what trouble have you brought to my club newcomer?”

Alec ignored him and turned to the very anxious warlock. “Who are you?”

Anger replaced the man’s fear and he turned in his chair to face Alec. “Who am I? Who are you? You attacked me and my friend. Who exactly do you think you are, pup?”

Alec couldn’t think of one plausible explanation that would get him  t he answers he wanted so he made the only move he had. Without a word, his eyes pleaded with Magnus to remove the spell so that this guy could see the real him. Magnus seemed to understand completely and with a flick of his wrist, removed all glamours from Alec. “I assure you, I am no pup. I’m Alec Lightwood. I’m investigating the attacks on my people and the assassination attempts against me. You were overheard talking about taking me out so you could be with Magnus. Now who are you? Who are your accomplices?”

The warlock’s posture drooped and he looked shocked. He put his face in hands. “I’m so embarrassed.” His words were muffled. He looked up. “You have to believe me. I’m not involved in the plot against you.”

“You know of the plot?” Alec started towards the man hoping to intimidate the truth out of him.

The man flinched and began frantically looking back and forth from Alec to Magnus.

“Tell me about the plot,” Alec pushed.

Magnus calmly put an arm out and caught Alec. He gently pressed his palm against Alec’s chest. “Can I speak to you in the hallway?” Magnus ushered Alec out.

“Magnus, he’s lying. I caught him.” Alec was so frustrated. Why would Magnus undermine him like that?

“We don’t know that.” Magnus was still way too calm. “But I have a feeling that you will get more answers by asking questions than demanding the truth. You are unnecessarily terrifying that man. Why would he tell you anything?”

“I don’t have time to ask nicely. I have to protect my people,” Alec snapped.

Magnus’s gaze narrowed. “If the Alliance goes through, he will be your people. For it to go through, you need more support than what you have now. Try building more bridges than you burn. You’re not a soldier anymore. You’re the Head of the New York Institute. You’re a diplomat, a general, a leader. You no longer have the luxury of jumping to violence. You have to consider the situation.”

Alec deflated. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I don’t know if I can do this.”

“You can. And I’ll help.” Magnus took Alec’s hand and led him back into the room.

Simon was sitting on top of a filing cabinet watching the man attentively.

Alec took a deep breath and pulled a chair around in front of the man. He sat down facing him. “Let’s try this again. I have been targeted by assassins during a time of great importance and change for all people. I’m trying to bring the Alliance into reality to unite all Downworlders and Shadowhunters, but this senseless violence is keeping me from accomplishing this goal.”

The man seemed to relax a little as Alec spoke, but remained cautious.

“Please. Tell me your name.” Alec asked as politely as he could muster.

“Fran,” he said, looking down.

“Are you behind the hits on me, Fran?”

“No, no, I swear, you have to believe me,” his response was pleading.

Alec waited. He stared at the man inviting him to continue.

“Help us understand,” Magnus encouraged.

“I’m just so embarrassed,” he said looking down once more. “You clearly don’t remember me,” he told Magnus. “We dated. Well, we went on a date a few months before you began seeing Alec.”

“Oh yes, of course. I apologize for not recognizing you.” Magnus said.

“And that is why you wanted me out of the way?” Alec asked.

“Yes. I mean no,” Fran quickly corrected. “I want, wanted, you out of the way to get another chance. But I would never hurt you. I know how it must have sounded when you overheard me, but that was just bolstering. Please believe me.” The man pleaded.

“I think I do believe you. It actually makes more sense that you were drunkenly running your mouth off, rather than belligerently exposing your murder plan in a crowded club my boyfriend owns.” Alec reasoned. “Sorry. I guess I wanted it to be you, because I have no leads, and am desperate to get back to my life, and my work.”

“No leads, really? I’m surprised by that,” added Fran. “You were disguised as a werewolf, and all the rumors point to the wolves as the source.”

“It’s not Luke!” Simon was incredulous.

“Not the New York pack,” confirmed Fran, “but the visiting pack.”

“Continue,” Alec encouraged.

Fran looked concerned. “Look, I’m not sure. I don’t actually know anything. These are just whispers and rumors. I don’t want to endanger anyone based on rumors.”

Magnus walked over and crouched in front of Fran. “I understand that, Fran. I do. All we are asking for is a lead. If it doesn’t lead anywhere, then we won’t pull.”

Alec nodded his head. “I know I was hot tempered with you. That was a mistake. I should not have assumed the worst of you. I should have talked to you. I apologize.”

Fran leaned over to look around Magnus and at Alec, and gave him a single nod of appreciation. “I have heard there is a female alpha in town. She brought some pack members with her. Word is, she has not announced her presence to Luke.”

“That’s suspicious,” Simon chimed in.

“It is,” agreed Fran. “But of course, there could be non-sinister reasons for her secrecy. She could be just passing through and not want the diplomatic hassle. She could be retrieving a trouble making pack member and trying to reduce the fallout.”

“Possibly,” Alec affirmed with a smile. “I will keep that in mind when I ask her. Can you give me any leads to find her?”

“I have not confirmed the information, but I have heard that some Downworlders have been trading and doing odd jobs for the visiting pack members.” Fran informed him.

“Thank you, Fran. That’s very helpful,” Magnus encouraged him. “Now, let’s get you home now, I’m sure your friend is very worried.” Magnus gestured towards the door and Fran started to make his way out of the room. Magnus turned to Alec. “Now we have to figure out how I can establish contact through this trade and services lead.”

“Um, sorry, if I may,” Fran was poking his head back into the room timidly.

Magnus nodded at him to continue.

“They won’t believe that you want to work for them. They may be visitors but they seem to be well informed of the ins and outs of Downworlder politics here.” Fran said almost apologetically.

“Do you have a better suggestion?” Alec asked as patiently as possible. He really hated when people criticized a plan without giving an alternative.

“Well, it just so happens, that I have an invite card. It has my meeting time and place for later tonight. I think they need a magical job done.” Fran told them.

“Oh that’ll work,” Alec mused.

“How’s your acting skills?” Magnus asked Fran.


	5. Confronting An Alpha

Simon called Luke and filled him in on the way. Luke had picked up Maia and they both were walking over to the rest of the group. They watched as Fran walked into the warehouse at the address specified on the card. It didn’t take long before a van pulled up outside and two men and three women hopped out and entered the building. 

“Do you recognize any of them?” Luke asked Maia.

“No,” she answered.

After a few minutes the five werewolves and Fran walked out of the building and filed into the van.

“We’re moving locations,” Alec observed. “Get to your vehicle's now. Follow safely. Not too tight.”

“Agreed,” added Luke. “They are clearly on guard bringing so much muscle to pick up one friendly warlock.”

They easily followed the van to what appeared to be an office complex of various size buildings. At the center, was one section labeled  _ office block D.  _ You could make out the faint rectangle of the “offices for rent” sign recently removed from the door. The whole complex was quiet.

The werewolves and Fran walked into the office block.

“Why don’t they have guards around the perimeter?” Simon asked no one in particular.

“They don’t want to draw attention. They are hiding in plain sight here,” Alec observed. “Works well for us. Let’s go.”

Alec ran ahead with the others following him. As he ran through the entry hall, he grew concerned that there wasn’t anyone there.  He ignored his gut feeling and proceeded to the light peeking out from a long stretch of doors. He moved closer, straining his ears to listen.

“I’m glad you’re here, warlock,” a strong female voice filled the room. “We need all the power we can get in the fight against the Alliance.”

Alec kicked in the door and stormed the room. The others followed him in.

Inside he saw a woman at the head of a rectangular table. There were other werewolves at the table and some milling around. Fran sat at the opposite side of the table. He looked unharmed and relaxed for the circumstances. Others were playing cards at smaller tables. Behind them was a partially visible kitchen area. This must be a shared break room for the offices. The visiting pack had made it their homebase. 

Upon their entrance the werewolves at the tables stood up suddenly. More poured out from the kitchen area. The room was full and a tense energy took over.

Alec took his position along with his friends and readied himself for battle.

But the battle didn’t come.

“Stand down,” the woman said, projecting her voice and commanding the room’s attention.

“We will not,” Alec said confidently.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” the woman said matter of factly.

The werewolves around her looked between her and the intruders and began to slowly sit back down.

“You must be the visiting alpha invading my domain,” Luke snarled at her.

“Yes, I’m Allela. But I’m not invading. I’m here on business. I have no interest in your territory or power, Luke. I only want to stop the Alliance. What you do with your pack here is none of my concern.”

Luke was unconvinced. “Then why didn’t you announce yourself?”

“I’m an outsider and your political opponent. I needed time to garner support and political backing before showing my hand.” Allela reasoned.

“If this isn’t a power grab as you claim, then why do I see some of my wolves here?” Luke pushed.

“Luke, they are still your wolves. They are just supporting my vision for the Alliance,” she distinguished.

“So, you want to lead the Alliance?” Alec jumped in.

“Not at all. That’s above my paygrade, Shadowhunter. But I don’t want it to be the repressive edict disguised as a mutually beneficial agreement that is The Accords.”

“I thought you said you wanted to stop the Alliance?” Alec inquired.

“Just postpone until I had enough muscle both physically and politically that you would be forced to confront me rather than immediately dismissing me,”she suggested.

Alec thought about this. It wasn’t unreasonable. If she had come to him as a stranger wanting him to halt his plans, he probably would not have listened. He felt bad that they went through all this trouble because he didn’t have a way for Downworlders outside his circle to bring their concerns to the Alliance counsel. 

Alec slowly walked forward and pulled out an empty chair and sat down. The others followed suit.

“I will hear your concerns and address the ones I can,” Alec started. “However, it’s going to be hard for me to get over you trying to have me assassinated.”

“You’re overreacting. I didn’t try to have you assassinated. I only started rumblings of an attempt. I put it out there that I was holding meetings to find an assassin, but didn’t.”

“Why?” asked Magnus. “What is the point in that?

“I needed Alec to go underground. To step out of his role as organizer of the Alliance to give me time to rally my political supporters,” Alella explained.

“But there were attempts!” Alec’s confusion was turning into anger.

“That’s the true nature of Downworlders, isn’t it?” Asked a familiar man stepping out of the crowd standing behind Allela.

“I know you.” Alec said slowly as recognition dawned. “You’re Fran’s friend from the club.”

“Yes. I spoke with him about Magnus in your ear shot for the same reason I paid those assassins,” he admitted proudly.

Gasps echoed through the room. Chairs were overturned as everyone at the table stood up suddenly. Alec and Allela both steadied their people. The crowd went silent in anticipation.

“Who are you?” Alec spat out through clenched teeth.

“That hurts. I have trained beside you, worked with you, admired you for years, and yet you don't know me?” He paced back and forth, looking right into Alec’s eyes.

“You’re a Shadowhunter?” Alec’s heart sank. “Why have me assassinated?”

“I knew the assassins would fail. You're a superior fighter. I just need you to see the true nature of Downworlders. Yet somehow, you are still bespelled.”

“The only true nature you've revealed is your own,” Alec said with conviction. “What did you hope to accomplish?”

“To save you Alec.” He made his way around the table to stand a few feet from Alec. “You are under the influence of this warlock.” He pointed at Magnus and glared with disdain. “You haven't listened to reason. My attempts to have the spell removed from you failed. Shocking you out of it was your last hope. None of your so called friends have even tried to save you.”

“This is real!” Alec shouted, releasing his anger that had been building through this whole ordeal. He took a slow breath and willed himself to regain his calm. “Just because you don’t understand my choices doesn’t mean I’m being manipulated. My feelings are real and valid even if you can’t understand them.” Alec told him.

“Warlock trickery!” He lunged at Magnus. 

Alec was faster. He threw the man down. “Stop! And listen,” Alec urged.

“Alexander, you won't be able to reason with him.” Magnus said sadly as he placed a comforting hand on Alec’s shoulder.

“But I can! If Allela and I could work through our differences to find some common ground, surely . . .”

“This is different. Allela was motivated by genuine concern for her people. Her methods are questionable here, but her motive was pure. His are not. He is motivated by jealousy, hate, and bigotry masquerading as concern for your well being.” Magnus continued, “He is blinded by his hate, and no reassurances from you -- as truly eloquent as you are -- will change his mind.”

Alec’s shoulders slumped. He had learned so much and come so far on this journey. He had started out wanting to reunite the two worlds but had no idea how little he really knew and understood about the needs and concerns of the Downworld community. He felt fortunate that he had gained such a new perspective and was saddened that his fellow Shadowhunter had not.

Alec’s musings were interrupted by Izzy, Jace, and Clary running in, their weapons drawn. Clary and and Jace pointed their seraph blades at Allela. Izzy stood in the doorway, her whip at the ready. 

“Arrest him,” Alec directed, pointing at the Shadowhunter, “for crimes against the Clave including conspiracy and treason.”

“Alec, he’s a secret agent. He’s been giving us information in our pursuit of her.” Jace said with a confused expression as he pointed at Allela.

“No, he’s been feeding you info so that he could create a further divide between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. His motives are selfish. He is no friend of ours.” Alec advised them.

“And her?” Izzy asked skeptically.

“She’s an ally. She didn’t start off that way, but that’s where we are now.” Alec gave Allela a warm smile of friendship which was returned. “Now, take him away and secure him.”

“Thank you,” said Allela.

“Don’t thank me yet,” Alec said with a grin. “This alliance is going to take a lot of work on all sides if it’s going to be worth anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was my first multi-chapter. Yay! Let me know what you think :D


End file.
